


Of Smiles and The Sight of You

by ethaereal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaereal/pseuds/ethaereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuta tries to give Doyoung's smile back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Smiles and The Sight of You

“Hyung... is it still far?”

“We’re getting closer, Doyoung. Hold on!”

“You said the same thing five minutes ago.”

Yuta chuckles at the whining Doyoung, extends his right hand to slightly pull Doyoung’s left one, firms his grip before helps his friend climb up the hill. They have been walking for a good twenty minutes, after parked the car right in front of the small stairs leading to the hill they climb on. Yuta knows, once this day over, he would face a serious trouble because, 1) he steals his band mate, Doyoung, the vocalist who needs to get a good rest before singing for the show two days ahead, in eleven at night, and 2) he also steals their manager’s car—no, not really stealing anyway, Yuta already made a promise that for the payback he would wake up early at 6 and back to his bed at 3 in the dawn for practice, ready to tire his body out. But whatever happens tomorrow, Yuta just wants to give his best to Doyoung tonight.

He just happens to always notice the slightest change of the younger’s behavior. Doyoung has always been loud, his mouth seems like never get tired of talking and talking _and talking_ , and of course singing too because that’s his main job. But as a vocalist and also a dancer, Doyoung still needs to improve his skill when it comes to dance—he’s good, but their trainer seemed a little disappointed when Doyoung forgot to step back behind Jaehyun, or when his body movement was so stiff compared to others’. Every kind of failures always annoyed Doyoung because this kid deeply cared of their performance as a group, and he should have avoided any mistakes to complete a perfect choreography, and Yuta could pinpoint the change of Doyoung’s mood easily after practice. The younger was no longer being noisy, his smiles were all gone, and his shoulders drooped as if he never had any energy. That kind of Doyoung has been driving Yuta sad throughout the day, because honestly Doyoung’s smile is one of his favorite things in the world, and not seeing that today made Yuta felt miserable.

That reason only is enough to lead Yuta drag Doyoung up the hill, somewhere that exactly one hour driving from their hotel—feels like an outskirt of city because no tall buildings and more trees.

“Hyung, I don’t think I could make it,” Doyoung says in a ragged breath, only to get Yuta throws his hand around the younger as he flashes a thin smile.

“I promise we are really close now,” Yuta replies, giving Doyoung a small pat on his shoulder as the younger responds with a faint _okay_. Yuta doesn’t lie this time, just a two minutes of walking and they will arrive at the spot he’s been looking for if Yuta feels he needs somewhere quiet to just take a deep breath and let the atmosphere wrap him in a comfortable silence. This is the hill he found one day when he lost and didn’t know his way back after went for a fun picnic with his family; back then a little Yuta cried by himself under a tree there and he was found almost two hours later by his dad who refused to get his son back down instead stayed there for an hour or so to enjoy the calm atmosphere, and it turned out to be one of the best moments with his dad Yuta could remember. After that time, Yuta always thinks this hill gives him the best feeling he needs when the world decides to frustrate him, not to mention the sight below it is amazingly breathtaking. Osaka from above is really enchanting, and somehow it helps calming him in the best way possible.

Yuta hopes the magic this hill holds will work on Doyoung, too.

“We’re here,” the older of the two claims, as he pulls out his arm from Doyoung’s back and positions it on the younger’s shoulder, grasps it lightly. “Osaka City at night, for your pleasure.”

Doyoung huffs out an annoyance _finally_ , his head snaps up and his eyes blink. Once, twice... “Whoa,” there comes a soft gasp from his mouth, looking at the view before him—Osaka is so bright from up here, even with the useless help of poor light from a street lamp above them. The city looks contrast under the dark night sky, buildings emit some beautiful light from the small square of thousand windows spread through the city. Doyoung is able to find the roads with his eyes, tracing the bright and fast-speed moving light of cars down there. Far away, he finds another hill with the shrine stands proud on it, looking so majestic and wonderful, wrapped in a dim bluish-white light. “This is...,” he narrows his eyes, can’t really complete the sentence he started, too occupied at the pretty sight.

“This is beautiful,” Yuta fills the blank space, grins so widely his lips almost touch his ears, “right?” In a spare moment Yuta knows that was something Doyoung wanted to say, _beautiful_ , and he feels something bursts inside his chest—a good one, that kind of explosion when you throw him a package of happy bombs. Doyoung likes this view and he couldn’t be more proud because it’s him who takes the younger boy up here; because it’s his plan, to give Doyoung a glimpse of heaven in a secluded place everyone knows nothing about. _Dad_ , the Osaka boy whispers inside his head, _I’m sorry that I bring someone else into our special space, I just can’t resist him being sad and I want to give him a bit of happiness you found. Sorry and thank you._

(Yuta swears, he could hear his dad whispers back, _It’s okay, he deserves it—you deserve it_.)

The smug smile is still plastered on his lips, proud of himself because he’s the only one who could make Doyoung feels this way, too quiet for the certain Kim Dongyoung but Yuta knows this silence is a good one, great even, because Doyoung just simply can’t blink away the scene below them. “This is,” Yuta is the first one to breaks the silence, not because he’s uncomfortable with it but he feels like he wants to say this, “the most breathtaking sight I have ever seen—“ as he turns his head to Doyoung, his sentences cut short.

Oh, damn boy was he wrong.

Stand there a boy who is more beautiful than everything else—Yuta doesn’t even remember why and how come he considers the view before him, bright and colorful Osaka City, as beautiful and the most breathtaking like he ever said, because certainly Kim Doyoung beats them all, only in one glance Yuta steals for a second. His breath unconsciously stops, his eyes barely blink at the sight of Doyoung, with his round eyes radiate a glint of happiness, his lips curl up in a small smile, slightly opens so that his bunny teeth could peek from the inside. His skin is glowing, the light from the city touches his face softly and faintly, makes him look so ethereal and almost unreal; the mix of color yellow, orange, blue, white, _everything_ , dances in Doyoung’s milky skin and Yuta questions himself if he ever sees such a beauty that even beats every arts out there like he finds in Doyoung; _the boy himself and his presence._

“This is by far the most worthy sight to watch for hours,” Doyoung’s voice snaps him into reality and Yuta blinks—his eyes feel a little dry he doesn’t even need to ask why. “So, _so_ beautiful.” The softness and honesty in Doyoung’s words make him spread the smallest smile, as he agrees and nods slowly.

“Yeah. _Beautiful_.”

He doesn’t turn his head away from Doyoung, as he thinks, _and you are, by far, the most worthy sight to watch for a lifetime._

***

 

They come back to hotel when the digital watch Yuta wears almost show up a single digit of 3, and everyone has been gone far to their dreamland. Yuta walks Doyoung back to his room, pats the younger’s cheek softly and mutters a simple _good night_ , but his plan of coming back to his own room shared with Hansol is changed after Doyoung grabs his hand, stopping himself to turn his heels around. “Do you want to sleep with me?” is a simple question, yet is enough to make Yuta’s heart rumbling inside his chest and who is he to turn down the boy stands before him with a no? So he nods, lets himself being dragged inside the room, and chuckles softly at Taeyong who is deep in a slumber on one of the beds, his body sprawling and a snore spills from the dancer’s mouth.

Doyoung plops himself on the untouched bed, pulls Yuta with him in the process. He snuggles up closer to the older, his forehead touches Yuta’s shoulder lightly, and he can feel the Osaka boy’s chin on the crown of his head. Doyoung lets out a sigh of relief, closes his eyes and Yuta almost thinks the boy is already sleeping, but it was before Doyoung talks in a softest of voice he could ever do. “Hyung,” it begins with a call for Yuta, and the older simply hums, “thank you.” Doyoung gets a soothing caress on the back of his head as a response, he smiles softly at the feeling. “Really, thank you. I... don’t know what should I say after you giving me such a mood booster—just... thank you. Thanks, Yuta-hyung.”

Yuta’s heart melts at the words, and he pushes himself a bit lower so that he could face the younger’s face. He catches a beautiful smile the boy still wears, and he mirrors the gesture. Doyoung opens his eyes slowly, feels the urge to spread his smile wider but he’s afraid it would lead to a laugh and he doesn’t want to wake Taeyong up, so he holds it back. “You know, I have to thank you more than you should to me,” Yuta stares at the confused eyes before him, moves his hand to touch the younger’s cheek, pulls the skin lightly so the smile that was gone seconds ago because of the confusion would find its way back. “Thank you for smiling, Doyoung-ah,” he continues, “people know me for that famous healing smile but really, you’re the one who gives me a reason to keep smiling, because of your own.”

Doyoung blinks, and slightly turns his head down to hide his red cheeks, but Yuta could catch a sight of the younger wearing his smile again and he lets out a chuckle; soft, wholehearted, relieved. Yuta throws his arm around Doyoung, closes the gap between them and once again, mumbles a _thank you_ before closes his eyes and lets sleep take him away, followed suit by the younger seconds later.

 

(They couldn’t be happier, because they hold the sight of each other’s smiles everyday—Yuta smiles because Doyoung smiles, vice versa, and that’s all that matters.)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally... my first... ever... published... work... yay. The world needs more DoTa, okay. This is not good but I hope you enjoy! :3


End file.
